Court Me
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Animated. In an AU, Wasp joins up with the Elita Guard and soon finds his attention being drawn to Bumblebee. However, Blurr doesn't enjoy the fact that a newbie is setting his sights on what he considers 'his turf.' Let the tension between them begin! This is a late birthday present to Invader Kathy Starsky (who also suggested the prompt). Happy (Late) Birthday!


Alright, I know most of y'all have been wondering just where I've been and what I have been up to for not posting anything in like a year or so. (Actually probably a few months, but it seems like long) Well, I'm in college and it is kicking my ass. So, yeah, there was that. Also, my writing muse sort-of took a REALLY long vacation, so this was written here and there. But FINALLY I managed to get it done.  
I would like to give credit to **Invader Kathy Starsky** for the prompt idea, which was 'In a alternate universe, what if Bee was already part of the Elite Guard and Wasp fell for him when he (Wasp)entered the Elite Guard but has to compete with Blurr (who doesn't like Elite Guard rookies "moving in on his turf") for Bee's affections.' So yeah, that is what it'll be about.  
ONE more point, I would also like to say, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! to **Invader Kathy Starsky**. I'm sorry I couldn't get you this prompt to you on time, but I hope it makes up for the lateness.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't actually believe it. He had actually made it to the Elite Guard, had actually got in. That fact of itself was something that seemed like it had been a dream in a distance future.

But, for the green mech standing there in line with the other recruits in the base hanger, he had managed to get in. The Elite Guard. The mech still couldn't believe it, no matter how many times he repeated it over in his mind. The fact that he had was still so unbelievable to him. Though, really, he should have had faith that he would have gotten in. There should have been no question about it. He was good, probably even better than the others he was standing with. He had passed all the tests, as well as the others, but he felt that he had been better than all of them. He believed he could handle anything now. He knew he had what would make him an excellent elite guardsman, that he was sure of.

Wasp was ready for anything and everything.

Well, everything but that one mech (two really) that would change everything now.

Wasp first noticed him when the new Guardsmen were greeted by other Guardsmen who were already several years ahead of them. There were only a handful of junior or senior officer guardsmen. Most of them looked like they really didn't want to greet the new 'rookie' elite guardsmen. Though, there was one or two that did.

The one that Wasp really noticed was a yellow mech –similar to his own form though having minor changes here and there– who was grinning and actually looking a bit happy. Wasp really couldn't stop staring at that guardsman, wondering just who he was. He really wanted to know. His only focus was on that yellow mech, ignoring the rest, including the blue mech that was a bit taller than the yellow one who had walked up to the yellow mech's side. All was wondered about was that yellow mech.

"Attention!" was yelled out, snapping everyone's –including Wasp's– attention to the larger mech there. Sentinel Prime, Wasp remembered from Boot Camp. Not exactly a favorite mech, then again he knew a few of the other recruits didn't like the Prime as well. Honestly, who did? But that thought was pushed to the side as Wasp listened to what Sentinel had to say, though 80 percent of it was either about him or just boosting in general. Really, nothing that concerned the green mech. Drifting optics found their way back to the yellow mech, who was listening to Sentinel. Or really, pretending to. Wasp noticed how the blue mech would muttered something and, in turn, the yellow mech would crack a small grin. That then caused something in Wasp's chestplate to flare up. Anger? He was angry because of the blue mech? But that would mean jealousy and…

"Alright, your assigned squads have already been written up, and your squad leaders are here and ready to get you all started. Follow them and listened to their orders for now," Sentinel spoke to them all in the hanger of the Elite Guard base, before he left to leave the rest to their own devices. Wasp had a feeling that he didn't care all too much, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. His concern now was about the yellow mech and these squads.

While the junior officers began picking the new recruits out as parts of their squad, Wasp began looking around and wondering which squad he was a part of. He knew hoping to be a part of that yellow's mech squad would nearly be a blessing from Primus to have happen.

Well, it would seem Primus was smiling down on him.

Because Wasp soon watched as that yellow mech walk over with a bright grin on his faceplate. The blue mech walked with him as well, but that wasn't Wasp concern at the moment. He was too focused on the yellow mech that stopped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm junior officer Bumblebee. But you can just call me Bumblebee or 'Bee for short."

And now Wasp had a name to just who this mech was. The other mech introduced himself, quite rapidly, as Blurr. Both were junior offices, soon explaining by alternating between them different pieces of information as to where they were staying, who their senior officer was, other guardsmen that would be with them as well, and the likes. Wasp listened intently as to what Bumblebee said, not completely ignoring Blurr but not exactly paying the same amount of attention. The seemingly younger junior officer was still the more interesting on of the two, well to Wasp.

Bumblebee then soon began coming to an end of the brief chat with Wasp, "Alright, if you got all that, you can head around while we go round up the rest of the squad. See you later…"

"Wasp," the said green mech replied, smirking a bit. The yellow mech flashed a grin back, nodding, and saying his goodbyes as he and Blurr walked away. Though, while doing so, Wasp caught a glimpse of the blue mech's faceplate, and what he saw was a brief hint of something that didn't seem like a friendly face.

Well, with Bumblebee's suggestion, Wasp soon decided to stroll around a bit, just looking over the new place till their squad would probably either be moved out or stayed here. It was a whole new place, with new people.

A grin came over his lips at that thought, well…the thought of the yellow mech he had just met. Even so, Bumblebee did seem a bit nice –even though it seemed a bit soon–. With that, it probably meant that it would be easy to be around the other, easy to get to know him, and such. The grin grew a bit at that thought, soon Wasp already planning out a few things. Though he remembered that he was here to be the best elite guardsman, he also knew that he wanted to get close to the other.

Though, he did note that there really wasn't nothing saying that he couldn't do both. If he trained well and got close, then everything would eventually work out. Everyone, including himself mainly, would be in good position.

Wasp grinned a bit in the hanger with the other new guardsmen, thinking of what life will soon be like as he grew in the ranks and managed to won over Bumblebee. The green mech had a good belief in that, soon engaging a few of the other recruits in small talk and chatting.

* * *

Wasp had to admit, Bumblebee was pretty good at training exercises and whipping the other underling guardsmen into shape. Though, he didn't have much of a problem in paring with the other. It was a bit of game really between them, neither one wanting to admit to defeat.

The yellow mech was grinning at him, a grin that revealed the friendliness and a bit of playful competition between them. Wasp smirked back because the two were facing each other, wondering what the other would do first. This small match had been going on for quite a bit, neither one wanting to give up. Neither one vowed not to give up till the other admitted defeat. So, it proved that the match might just go more than most expected.

They were in the training room, a few of the other guardsmen rookies who had already gone up against Bumblebee and lost were sitting off to the side. Some looked a bit put-down at that fact, not liking to have failed to one of their superior guardsman, and some just looking like they were glad they didn't have to continue training afterwards. Blurr wasn't there, Wasp a bit thankful for that but also putting that mech out of his mind and focusing on 'Bee. He didn't have time to worry about that mech, since he wasn't going to try and get into a fight with him. No, he had to focus on training and, of course, making friends with Bumblebee.

"You gonna make a move, Wasp?" he taunted, arms up in defense and ready. The other mirrored such move in waiting if the other would strike as well.

"Just planning the right time to knock you down, Bumblebee," he shot back, smirking as well and really doing so inside of his mind. Just the right move(s) to get the other to see just how good he was. That is what he wanted to show the other.

The yellow mech snorted, but still was weary of the other trying anything against him. They pace around each other, keeping their distance but staying close enough to spar anything the other would try. Both wondered when the next one would make a move or when to make one themselves. Finally, Wasp decided that it would be time to strike.

The green mech leap at the other, swinging his fist at the other. Bumblebee guess that he would and blocked it, clutching the other's fist. Of course, Wasp assumed the other would do such a countermove, so he made sure he wouldn't let the other get that upper hand on him.

After the other got a hold of his fist, the green mech soon swiped his pede out, attempting to take the other's pedes right out from under him. Bumblebee hadn't fully expected that, trying his best to dodge it while still holding off the punch. It hadn't worked as plan. So, he went down. But not before soon grapping the other and taking him down with him. Wasp landed on top of Bumblebee, and he was a bit dazed in being brought down. He attempted to pin the other, but the other guardsman predicted such, soon flipping the other over and pinning him with a grin on his faceplate.

"Careful Wasp, you might get hurt," teased Bumblebee, chuckling a bit. He slackened his hold on the other, merely to allow the other to get up. That was his mistake in underestimating the other.

Wasp, still not wanting to give up, soon decided that once the other loosened his hold, that he would flip the other and finally pin him. The yellow mech had been surprised, though had to think the other was something of a fighter.

Wasp towered over the other, smirking still now and replying, "Careful Bumblebee. _You_ might get hurt." A smile appeared on the pinned mech's faceplate at the repeating of the same statement he had just said. After a few seconds, their optics still remained locked on each other's. Neither one wanted to break contact. The only thing that did break said concentration was the call for the yellow mech.

"'Bee!"

Both glanced over to the side to see Blurr standing in the doorway, waiting for the other. Wasp noted there really wasn't an emotion on his faceplate to give away why he wanted the other. But that still didn't stop Bumblebee from asking the other to let go.

After getting up from underneath the other, grinning slightly and holding out his servo for the other, he soon said, "Good match, Wasp." The green mech nodded, shaking the other's hand and soon watching him walk away and towards to the blue mech. Blurr glanced from Bumblebee to him before he and 'Bee left, glaring at the green mech. Wasp glared right back, though feeling a small pang of jealousy as Blurr wrapped a light hold around Bumblebee's shoulders. So, as Wasp stood still in the training room, he still vowed to get Bumblebee and show him that he was the best.

* * *

As he and Bumblebee began talking more, Wasp found out more about the junior-level guardsman than before. Often times, when they weren't training or busy with orders from the higher ups, they would most likely be spending their off time together in a rec. room or in either of their quarters. Most who noticed seemed to get that they enjoyed each other's companies, but a few had their own ideas about all of that. They mainly kept that to themselves, though a few got out and spread around.

Most didn't care to listen, however that didn't stop a certain blue upper guardsman from hearing and not enjoying such talk. He knew he would just have to keep an optic out for such, but not say much until he got the full story for himself. Being jealous didn't sit well in Blurr's spark. Being jealous of someone who had now captured most of Bumblebee's attention wasn't something he wanted to admit to because he knew he was better than that. He was trained better than that. But…he couldn't exactly help it in the end.

So, he watched a bit of ways off from a table in the rec. room that was filled with Bumblebee and the new rookie guardsmen named Wasp. Blurr's grip around the cube of energon was starting to cause little cracks to appear. His body language was tensed, ready to explode as he attempted to hold back the green jealousy flowing through his veins along with the energon.

He wasn't jealous nor angry. He wasn't. He wasn't going to admit it or let it get to him. No, that wasn't going to happen.

But that didn't mean he didn't keep a constant glare on only one mech in the small rec. room already semi-filled with other guardsmen.

* * *

"So, you're from Iacon too?" the yellow mech asked, sinking down on the berth in small quarters. He glanced over to Wasp, who looked a bit out of place, but still nodded to Bumblebee's question.

"Yeah," he replied, adding on, "well, outside of it at least." 'Bee nodded his helm, watching the other finally take a seat in the desk chair that was in the room. Wasp looked to be out of place, though the upper guardsman didn't understand why. It was just his own quarters, and they were friends. Well, at least Bumblebee hoped they were. He didn't exactly have many friends, except for Blurr, and even he was starting to get too busy to really talk or hang out with him. Which then, in turn, left Bumblebee without many to talk with. So, now he hoped to be close friends with Wasp so that he wouldn't be a bit lonely.

"Well Wasp, how have you been?" 'Bee asked the other, though getting a bit of confused expression from the other and so having to correct his question, "I mean, as being a new guardsman. Like…is this what you wanted to be?"

The confused expression left as a thoughtful took its place on the green mech's faceplate as he thought about. Bumblebee waited for a reply, though hoping he hadn't encroached onto a topic that was sensitive to Wasp. A few moments passed, Bumblebee growing a bit fearful that he really had asked the wrong question. He was about to open his mouth to take back the question when the other already beat him to it.

"I don't mind telling you, Bumblebee," Wasp first told him, before continuing on with the answer, "Well, I wanted to do all of this just because it has been a drea-goal of mine. I wanted to be a guardsman, a real hero I guess. I just want to prove myself."

Bumblebee watched as the other's optics had found interest in a side wall so that he wasn't looking at him. He thought about the other's reply, finding it to be a bit similar to his own reason for joining the Elite Guard. He didn't find it odd that the other had nearly the same reason, he was maybe a bit glad. At least someone else he knew had the same reasoning.

"Well, that's sounds like a great reason for joining. At least that is what I had thought too."

A grin appeared on the yellow mech's faceplate as the other's gaze soon quickly shifted over to him. He watched as the other had an expression that read that he didn't believe him, before it shifted in acceptance and a small smile appearing on there as well.

Wasp exhaled a bit in relief, murmuring, "Glad to see that great minds think alike."

Bumblebee nodded, though still keeping up the friendly grin, "Indeed they do. Friends often do too." Surprised before relief flashed over the other's faceplate before he nodded, looking glad to hear Bumblebee calling him a 'friend' and muttering back a 'Yeah.'

* * *

Wasp honestly knew that what happened that night was probably both a gift and a curse from Primus. But honestly, he had to say that he enjoyed that night. Maybe even the other had as well. At least he Bumblebee had, but by the way the other continued to curl into him as they both rested on the berth, he would have to say so.

_That previous night cycle…_

_Everyone on the base had been drinking and partying, since it had been a break cycle for them all on base. That, and also managed to actually keep a rouge band of Decepticons at bay._

_Wasp had been in the rec. room with everyone else, drinking and laughing with a few other mechs at the table. Bumblebee wasn't around, yet. He and the upper guardsmen had a few things that needed to be written up in reports, just extra things. Wasp hoped that he would soon join the fun, soon snickering as his attention was taken from his thoughts to a joke that a drunk mech said._

_After the laughs from the joke, the green mech glanced up and grinned more. He soon waved down the yellow mech you entered with Blurr and a few others, getting a wave back and noticing that the mech soon walked over to the table. Bumblebee sat down at the table, glancing among the already half-drunk and drunk mechs and reaching for a cube for himself._

'_So, what have I missed?' he asked with a cheerily tone in his voice before taking a swig of the high-grade. A few mechs attempted to fill him in before Wasp intervened and did a better job. The yellow mech chuckled as well, the high-grade starting to affect his systems as well. Both he and Wasp spent the better part of the party together, drinking or having a few laughs._

_Soon, as the night cycle rolled on and everyone was either passed out in the rec. room or in quarters, Wasp and Bumblebee managed to stumble their way back to the latter's quarters. Both were heavily overcharged, nearly falling over with each step. Surprisingly, they made it without much trouble._

_It took several tries before Bumblebee managed to punch in the right code, giggling a few times before it worked. Once in and the door shut behind them, they both fell onto the berth for the rest of the night cycle._

And now, as the night cycle had ended and Wasp had woken up and enjoyed this peace, he began to wonder if he could really pursue much with the other. He wanted to, of course. But that still left the other wanting to as well.

However, once Bumblebee began powering back up and smiling up at Wasp, the green mech had a clear sign as to what might –would– happen.

* * *

It had been a long cycle of training and guard duty. Bumblebee was worn out, as well his partner and Wasp. They had been clumped in a group together, soon taking a seat in the rec. room when they made it there. None of them wanted to get up and move, to get any energon cubes. So, that left the three to sit there, looking like they were about to offline any second.

"Can't believe of all that work," the third mech of the group muttered, rolling his shoulder joints in an attempt to undo a knot that had nestled in there. Bumblebee and Wasp both nodded in agreement. The third mech muttered something again, standing up –though just barely– and attempting to walk out of the rec. room with the parting words of 'See ya later, too tired. Might offline now…'.

After he left, Wasp managed to get up as well, Bumblebee watching him and just about to ask if he was leaving as well. He didn't want the other to, but it wasn't like he could tell the other to stay.

"Don't worry, Bumble'. Just getting us some energon."

The yellow mech grinned a tired grin and nodded, glad to not be left alone in here. So, he waited as the green mech walked over to the energon machine and get them to cubes. As he walked back, Wasp managed a smile in return to the other as he gave Bumblebee his cube.

"Thank you, Wasp."

The said mech nodded, taking his seat next to the other once more. Both drank in a bit of silence, armor barely touching one another. It was a good peace between them, one that help alleviate the pain they could feel in their joints. After a bit, Wasp had finished half of his cube and Bumblebee finished all of his.

"Thirsty, 'Bee?" Wasp joked, chuckling a bit at the quickly embarrassed look that passed over the other's faceplate at the tease. The embarrassment quickly turned into a slightly glare and pout at the other.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Once those two words were uttered by the other, Bumblebee quickly accepted that challenge from the other. Wasp didn't quite understand what would and was going on, till a little after it when Bumblebee was grinning at him. The green mech still had a shocked look on his faceplate, a look that occurred for the fact that the yellow mech had quickly kissed him on the lipplates.

After the shock ebbed away, he smirked at the other and said, "Didn't have to wait so long to kiss me, Bumble'. Would have given you a demonstration earlier." Bumblebee rolled his optics, shoving lightly at the other but still grinning a bit that the other hadn't done much anything else but enjoy it. Guess his guesses were correct. That was good. –At least for him and Wasp it was–.

* * *

The anger that was seeping into his system was growing by the ticking seconds. The fact that he was seeing this just made everything seem like it was in a red haze. He couldn't believe that it was happening, that he hadn't stopped it before it got too much out of hand. Because, it just wasn't right, and Blurr knew that.

The fact that he had to sit across the two small mechs, sitting close enough together and the green one had his arm around Bumblebee. He didn't seem to mind that said appendage, almost as if he was leaning into it. Blurr had to use all his strength not to reach over and shove the green mech –Wasp– away.

After finishing a bout of light laughter from something Wasp said, Bumblebee then –finally– directed his attention to Blurr, asking, "Hey, Blurr. Did Sentinel say when the new mission was going to be? And do we have to get the reports done this cycle or the next?"

Blurr held his glossa a bit from snapping at the other, replying with tense tone, "No, 'Bee. And I don't think so." The yellow mech nodded, though something passed over his faceplate that seemed to mirror concern. But Blurr couldn't really care at that moment. The only thing he really could care about was the look that the green mech was giving him. It was one that came off the feeling of smugness.

Blurr was going to punch that mech's faceplate in. That was for sure.

* * *

The ground rushed and met with his form quicker than Wasp had expected it to. The shocks from hitting it reverberated through him, making everything hurt all at once. He was a bit shocked, his processor not yet having caught up with the situation and slightly wondering just what had happened. Well, that had been the case till he heard the voice of a mech he now wanted to beat through a wall and beat to a scrap.

"What? Getting tired already? Pathetic really, and here I thought you actually were a true guardsman. Here I thought you were actually worth a fight. Maybe you aren't, and **he** just doesn't know that yet," a voice with a speedy tempo spoke, a smirk in his voice that made the anger spike up while the pain was dying down in Wasp.

Wasp managed to push himself up from the ground and get back into a fighting stance, ready to show the other just how much of a 'true' guardsman he was. He wasn't going to back down from this fight, oh no. If the other wanted to fight, he would give him a fight.

However, that still didn't totally distract him from the thought that the other mech brought up 'he', Wasp having a good idea as to who that could mean. But that still didn't exactly justify this fight, unless the other really was that much of a sore loser.

"I never would have imagined a ranking guardsman like yourself, _Blurr_," he replied, hissing out the blue mech's name, "that you would be one to be a sparkling about losing someone to someone much better!" He smirked, enjoying the fact that he had clearly gotten under the other's armor with that statement. He saw the fury just rolling and boiling over within the other's optics, and before he really could have time to react, the speedster raced over and knocked Wasp back several feet. He hit the ground and soon continued to roll, losing his bearing quickly.

'Slaggit,' Wasp thought to himself when he finally stopped rolling and could think straight again. The other was obvious mad beyond reason, beyond attempting to stop or beat. Wasp wasn't ignorant to that fact. However, that didn't mean he would back down.

"Getting up again," Blurr snorted as he watched the green mech getting up once more, not understanding why he just wouldn't STAY DOWN. It would be so much easier on both of them if the other just would stay down permanently.

"Really? And give you that? Frag no!" Wasp spat back, gritting his dentas together and ready once more for another attack from the other. They would probably continue to go round and round in the empty training room till forever. But that still wouldn't mean that Wasp would let the other win. No, that wasn't going to happen.

The green mech soon rushed forward, though noticing that the other quickly moved out of the way and planned for it. He changed his course of action and launched a punch on the other's chest plate, denting it. Blurr staggered back, still enraged but now being a bit more careful since the other could fight back. _Barely_.

"Is that it?" he growled out, watching as the other shook his head and glared right back. "Well then, let's see just how much you can take!" Another spring of attack on the other, and the fight continued. Both mechs were fighting tooth-and-nail at each other, neither one giving up.

After striking the other with a punch to the shoulder and soon having his pedes swept out from under him, Wasp glared up at the other who was still standing. The green mech made a move to get back up before he felt the push of the blue mech's pede down on his chestplate.

"Don't bother," the other growled, wanting to keep the other down. Wasp gripped the pede, attempting to shove it off. But it wouldn't budge, only pressed down harder. The armor dented under its weight, Wasp gasping out a bit as the pressure increased and began hurting even more.

"Give up?"

Wasp glared up at the other, even through the pain, and muttered, "No…" The pede continued to push down, nearly causing serious damage till the fight was finally broken up by one mech, the same mech that had originally caused the fight between them.

"Blurr!"

The pressure pushing down on his chestplate stopped increasing with that one name spoken. It wasn't removed, but at least Wasp could feel his systems not internal crush in onto themselves. Both mechs managed to glance over to the entrance way of the training room, seeing a shocked Bumblebee standing there.

"Get off of him, Blurr!" the yellow mech soon yelled as well, striding into the room with a shock-to-almost furious look on his face. Blurr glanced back to Wasp, before complying and backing off to allow the green mech to sit up and attempt to take air in again normally. Bumblebee knelt down, asking him lightly if he was alright and getting a nod in return. After figuring that Wasp was alright for now, the yellow mech turned his attention to the blue mech, this time with a glare instead of a concerned look.

"What the slag, Blurr?! Just what were you and Wasp doing in here? Beating each other to death?!"

The fact that his friend was yelling at him really surprised Blurr –even surprising the yelling mech as well, but he shoved that away to focus more on the situation–. Bumblebee usually never raised his voice to him. But now that that green mech was here, his 'friend' was changing more than he wanted him to.

Blurr snorted and muttered, "Ask him." He didn't want to keep Bumblebee agitated at him, but Primus dammit he was still furious at that green mech. That wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Especially if Wasp remained here.

There was a paused among all three of them, the blue optics of Bumblebee darting from Blurr to Wasp, a questioning look within them. Bumblebee didn't understand the situation, and Wasp really didn't want to tell him what was going on. No, not only because he didn't want to further anger the mech, but because it may look bad on him to say why. Even if they were sort-of together and close, Blurr did seem to hold a position of close friend. However close that may be, risking things wasn't in his best interest.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Wasp finally spoke, though his gaze wasn't meeting Bumblebee's. Blurr snorted, crossing his arms over his chestplate and rolling his optics.

"He started it."

Wasp thought that had to be one of the most sparkling-sounding statements there was. He almost couldn't believe a mech like Blurr would even resort to it, rolling his optics as well and attempted to stand with Bumblebee's help. The yellow mech kept an arm around the other, just in case he were to fall or something of the sort.

"Well, I'm finishing it."

And that was that from Bumblebee as he helped Wasp out of the training room. Blurr watched them leave, anger coursing back through his systems. He couldn't believe it, couldn't actually believe that he had lost to a mech like Wasp. That Bumblebee…

He growled and stormed out of the training room, heading in the opposite direction from Wasp. Blurr remembered joining up with the Elite Guard and soon meeting Bumblebee, becoming good friends. What he didn't remember was ever getting ditch or not chosen by said mech. And now he was…it hurt a lot. Wasp had better thought he was lucky because Blurr sure didn't think so. But whatever the case was, he couldn't do anything now. Sad was to admit that now.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed that, and again, Happy Birthday **Invader Kathy Starsky**!

(I nearly forgot what to put at the beginning A.N. and the ending. Lol. Whoops)

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
